Not Weakness (An Eddie Guerrero and Brie Bella One Shot)
by WWEJess
Summary: As Nikki Bella got injured, Brie has to stand on her own feet in the matches. Brie's good friend Eddie Guerrero decides to help her. But Brie thinks Eddie wants to signal her that she's weak.


_**Brie's P.O.V.**_

My match for tonight is against Summer Rae. Summer and I have the same dream. We want to become Women's champion soon. That means that we both will fight very hard to achieve our goal.

My thoughts get interrupted by an approaching Eddie. We're friends for about one and a half years now. I'm so grateful to call him one of my best and closest friends. "Ready for your match?", he asks me. "You know I'm always ready to fight." "Take care of you", he pleads. I proclaim: "I'll try." "Will Nikki be out there with you?", he quizzes. "No, I don't think so. She's still injured." He nods his head and replies: "You have my back." "I know. Thanks."

The ring bell rings which signals that the match starts. Summer Rae has the overhand the first seconds. She begins with running clotheslines and a single leg drop. I stand up again quickly and counter with an elbow drop and a missile drop kick. Summer isn't exhausted enough to pin her yet. So I hit her with a DDT and multiple elbow drops. As she lays down on the ground not standing up directly I see my chance to show one of my favorite signature moves. I scream: "Brie Mode!" The whole crowd cheers. They know exactly what's coming now. I bring Summer in the right position for the Brie Mode. Unfortunately she gets away in the last second. My knee runs into the emptiness and I fall back down. Summer grabs my hair and drags me to the middle of the ring. Then she forces me to stand up. Reluctantly I do what she tells me. After a hair-pull mat slam she schedules the Bodyscissors.

Suddenly the fans turn their heads to the ramp where Eddie Guerrero makes his way to the ring. Summer and I didn't expect that. Our jaws drop and we follow Eddie with our eyes. What is he doing here? He gives me a sign to take the advantage of the distraction he caused. Immediately I turn Summer around, grab her and show the Bella Buster with a following pin. The referee counts to three. Satisfied Eddie comes into the ring and raises my hand. With a smile I thank him for his help and give him a hug.

Backstage Summer confronts me: "I always thought you could win your matches on your own, but I guess I was wrong." "I didn't know that he would come out", I defend myself. "And you tell me to believe that?" "I know this sounds implausible, but it's the truth." "You're so false, Brie." "This is getting unfair now. I can understand that you're sad and angry that you've lost, but don't blame it on me." "I would have won if he hadn't come out. You know it, I know it, he knows it and the whole universe knows it as well. You're a liar." Upset she goes away.

I'm not a liar or a cheater or anything like that. Actually I'm a fair person. So I look for Mr. McMahon to have a talk with him. "Good evening, Mr. McMahon. Sorry for disturbing you, but there's something I want to talk about with you", I apologize as I enter the office of the CEO. "Take a seat, Miss Bella", he points to a chair on the opposite of him. "Thank you." Politely I sit down. "So what is your desire?", he questions. "You may know that I had a match tonight against Summer Rae and Eddie Guerrero interferes the match so that I won. That wasn't fair. May we have a rematch?", I demand friendly. "Why would you want a rematch?"

That's a very good question, Vince. After all those accusations and insults she doesn't deserve a rematch. But maybe I just want to proof her wrong. Everyone knows that I'm a fair player in the game so actually it isn't necessary give the people another proof. The problem is probably that I just want to show them all that I can win my matches on my own. I don't need help from Nikki or any of my friends. Not even from the great Eddie Guerrero.

"This match has been interfered so I haven't won fairly and I have a big sense of justice", I proclaim. "Fine you'll get your match next week and everyone is banned from the ringside so no one can interfere. But tomorrow you'll have to proof that you're ready for championship gold. Your match will be against Bayley. If you win this match, you will get a chance for the title. So do your best." "I will. Thank you", I end the conversation and leave the office to look out for Summer Rae.

"Summer, wait a minute, please", I yell as I've found her. Annoyed she turns around. "What do you want?", she utters unfriendly. "It's great to see you too", I fake a smile. She rolls her eyes. Provocative friendly she asks: "What gives me the honor to talk to the best diva at WWE?" "That sounds way better. Mercifully I'll tell you what I've arranged with our boss", I counter with a satisfied smile. "Why did you talk to him?" "To ask him for a rematch. Don't worry, because every single person in the world is banned from the ringside. So it's just me against you. One on one. You can thank me later. I have to go to sleep now, because I'm having a chance for the Women's title soon. Bye." With a confident smile I flip my hair and leave her all on her own. Normally I don't talk to people like that, but if you mess with me then you'll have to expect the consequences.

The match against Bayley is next. I'm not afraid before this match, but my mind circles around Eddie. Will he interfere again? If yes, what does he want to tell me with his acting? Does he think I can't do it on my own? Does he think I'm weak? Too weak to be a champion in the near future? I have to cut those thoughts out. All I have to do is activate the Brie Mode, make the people cheer for me and win the match. Well, sounds easier than it is.

The match is about to start. I make my entrance to the ring. The crowd is flatter than usually. Some cheer, but the rest is quiet. A little hurt I jump in the ring. Seriously, crowd? This is an important match and you abandon me? It's so frustrating at the moment. Then Bayley's music hits and the crowd literally goes wild. They jump, cheer, do chants and stuff. I hate to compete against babyfaces. I may be a babyface too, but not as much as Bayley is. The crowd loves her more than me. That's a very rare situation. But I don't allow myself to disconcert because of this.

Bayley puts everything she has in this match. It's also a very important match for her. As the ring bell rings she attacks me immediately with a running knee-drop. She slings me in the corner and shows running corner clotheslines. The crowd cheers loudly. A German Suplex follows. Painful I hold my back. Then she prepares me for a Bayley-to-Belly Suplex. That would be my end if Eddie wasn't there to save me. He runs down the ramp and distracts the referee while Bayley shows her finisher. Eddie starts a discussion with the referee so that the poor judge doesn't see Bayley's pin. Full of frustration she yells at him that he counts the pin, but he doesn't react. Desperately she lets me go. I take the chance and grab her to show the Crucifix cover. Eddie saw it and ended the conversation direct so that the referee turns around and counts to three. That's the win and another step towards the title.

The crowd isn't that happy about my victory. And I can even understand them. It was another undeserved win. "You did great out there", Eddie compliments me backstage. I'm having such a guilty conscience. "I didn't. I've only won because of you", I mumble. In my brain I add: "Again." "You would have won otherwise too." "I wouldn't, Eddie. Let's face the truth. I am not in my best form at the moment and my sister is still injured so all the people think now that I always need an assistants to win a match. You proof me each time you come out there to help me that you think I'm weak." "Brie, I don't think you're weak. You're a great wrestler." "Why did you come out then?" "It hurts me when you get hurt. I don't want you to suffer." "That's very cute, but you can't always take care of me. We both are having a job at WWE and we both know what that means. We have to expect that we're getting hurt and we have to deal with getting injured." "I guess there's something I need to tell you." "You can tell me everything", I claim. "Yeah, I know." He pauses.

After about two minutes of silence I beg: "Eddie please stop torturing me." "Fine. Could you please promise me that our friendship doesn't turn into something negative when I tell you now?" "Okay you're starting to scare me. Is it that bad?" "I'm not sure." He takes a deep breath before he reveals: "I've fallen in love with you, Brie." "Wow, I didn't expect this", I respond. "Are you mad now?", he questions. "No way. Eddie, I feel the same. I was just too scared to tell you." I give him a tight hug.

A week later the match against Summer Rae is on. I want to end this match already. So after multiple kick variations, hits and a Suplex Summer Rae lays on the ground. Then I show the Frogsplash as tribute to Eddie who became my boyfriend recently. I know that Eddie is backstage watching my match and I hope he's proud of me. I'll win this match for him. That gives me even more energy to hit Summer with the Bella Buster. The referee counts to three and signals me that I've won. Eddie and Nikki come down the ramp to celebrate with me. My sister is back! She hugs me proudly. "You deserved it, Brie", she smiles. Eddie adds: "We're so proud of you. You'll get the title." I give them a wide smile. "Thanks, guys. You can't believe how happy I am."


End file.
